Ella
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Jack was about sixteen. He was on the way home from carrying the banner, when he crashed into her. Ella. The girl before Katherine came along. The one he'd lost.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was something that just came to me while I was working on the next chapter of Flora (which should be out soon) and it wouldn't go away. So I started it. This was suppose to be just a one-shot, but I think it's gonna be a few chapters long. **

**I don't own Newsis. But if I did it would still be on Netflix. *Glares at Netflix*. **

* * *

Ella

Chapter One

Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies had experienced love before. The romantic type that Romeo always wished for. It was about a year before Katherine. Her name was Ella. Ella Cage.

He had first met Ella on the way home from a long day of selling. The sidewalks were crowded with people trying to get home from work. Jack barely noticed who was walking beside him. Every person's face started to bled in after a little while.

A girl tripped. Jack, being the hero he was, caught her in dip-like manner. The girl look stunned that someone would do that for her. Strangers mostly just ignored each other. But living in New York brought surprises every day.

"Ooohh! When's da weddin'?" Race shouted behind them.

Jack helped the girl up. He turned around to glare at Race, who just shrugged and pretended to look innocent. The girl blushed. She dusted off her patched up skirt.

"You'se okay, miss?" Jack asked her.

The crowd just dogged between the trio. Taking no notice of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You'se sure? If you need I'se gotta place you can stay," Jack offered, but the girl was already shaking her head. "Well, the name's Jack Kelly, if you need anythin'."

The looked him over. Taking in his dirt-stained face and the shirt he'd grown out of. She finished with a nod.

"Ella Cage." She turned around and started on her way again.

Jack started after her. Race started making kissing noises. The newsie turned around to glare at his second-in-command again.

"Look at that! Jackie's in love!" said Race, "I _know _you've got the hots for 'er."

"I do not. I respect 'er," Jack argued.

But inside, Jack knew he really wanted to see Ella Cage again.

* * *

"Jackie's in love! Jackie's in love!" Race chanted as they slipped into the lodge.

"Really, Jack?" Romeo asked, "Tell us 'bout 'er!"

Jack shot daggers at Race, who smirked. "I'm not in love."

"He's just in denial," Race whispered to Romeo.

"And I'se not in denial!" Jack exclaimed, sitting on his bed.

The other two newsies ignored him. Romeo nodded his head, understanding. He'd convinced himself that many girls couldn't accept the fact that they were in love with him. Romeo would of never guessed that his proud leader would ever fall in love.

Jack didn't either.

* * *

**So tell me if you'd like to see more. I think there will be, but I'd like to know your opinions first. **

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I was listening to Tuck Everlasting as I wrote this. I also wrote this at one in the morning, so I apologize in advance. Sorry about the wait. **

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack was on his way to lunch this time. He was passing by the apple stand he passed by every day. Bu instead of the usual store keeper waiting to by his daily pape from Jack, there was a new man. In the man's left hand was an apple and in his other, a girl's wrist. Jack had seen those dark brown eyes before. Just last time they didn't look so frightened. Then it hit him. Ella.

"I'll cut your hands off, thief!" he was shouting.

"Please, no, sir! I have to eat! Have mercy, please!" Ella begged.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Jack cut in. _What am I doing? _he thought, "Good sir, this poor goil was waitin' fer me! I was gonna pay fer this ripe, _gorgeous_ apple!"

The man glared at him for a moment, than back at Ella, was still shaking. He threw Ella's hands down. Jack gave him two pennies. After giving Ella a warning look, he handed the apple to Jack.

"If he hadn't been here to save you, you would have been dead meat, missy," the man warned Ella.

Ella nodded, before Jack took her by the hand and led her away from the man. He handed her the apple. Ella took the fruit and took a small bite. It felt so nice to eat again.

"Thank you," she said between bites.

"O' course, Miss Cage," Jack replied, grinning.

After taking a few more bites, Ella asked,

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Save me."

"'Cause I'm just that kinda guy."

They stood in silence for a little while. Ella forgot about her apple. She just stared at Jack as if he were some god. Ella was awkward around boys. Her parents told her time and time again to marry at a young age, but how could she with how things were going with her and men? Heart beating fast, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Th-thanks," Ella said finally, "You-you gave me th-the chance to eat lunch."

Jack flashed a smile. "Anytime, sweetheart." He looked down at the half eaten apple. "Is that all you're eatin'? 'Cause I know this real good place we could go-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, "I can't afford it."

"I'll pay."

Ella shock her head. "You've already paid for this. I can make my own money."

Her stomach growled. Jack gave her a look. Ella blushed and bit her lip. That did it for Jack. He took her hand.

"It's okay, Ella. Mr. Jacobi has pity on us, so we get things for real cheap," said Jack.

"Who's we? And I don't know you," Ella pointed out.

"Jack Kelly. The guy who bumped into you a few days back."

Ella blushed again at the memory. "Oh, yeah."

Jack let Ella take his elbow, making the girl blushed a deep shade of magenta. He showed her the way to Jacobi's. Ella didn't know how her face could get redder, but it did whenever the newsie flirted with her. Everything was perfect. But Jack forgot one thing.

The other newsies.

Like Race and Romeo.

They saw him immediately. Than Ella. Their faces lit up. Romeo looked somewhat jealous that Jack had a girl, but not he. But Race had a glint in his eye that Jack knew as I'm-Never-Going-To-Leave-You-Alone-After-This type of look.

"So, you wanna introduce us to yer goil, Jackie?" Race asked, gesturing.

Jack sighed. "Ella this is Racetrack Higgins, Race this is Ella."

"Racetrack, is it?" Ella was clearly judging his name. But she extended a hand out to him.

Race spat on his own palm. Ella looked absolutely disgusted. But she went along with it and shock hands with the newsie. She refused to look him in the eye after that. Race looked pleased with himself.

This first date was going very well.

* * *

**I've kind of made an outline for this story. But I have no idea if I'm going to follow it. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


End file.
